The Power of Light
by The Shadow Alchemist
Summary: What will happen when Ed is forced to be partners with the newest State Alchemist? slight EdXWin Rating may change for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters.

This is my first fic so I hope it turns out well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Ed entered Mustang's office while yelling "What the hell do you want now Mustang."

"Ah, I'm glad you could make it Fullmetal."

It was just then that Ed noticed that there was another person in the room. He was around six feet tall, and he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt identical to the one Ed was wearing and a pair of blue jeans. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He also had a blood red transmutation circle on each of his black gloves. The right one was just a basic circle like the one Al uses but Ed had never seen anything like the one on his right hand. The only other noticeable thing about him was that he had a katana on his back.

"The reason I called you in here was to meet our newest State Alchemist. His name is Jason Skye the Shadow Alchemist."

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Fullmetal Alchemist," Jason said, "but I was expecting someone a bit taller."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A DOLL!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs while he gave Jason the most evil look possible.

"Hey man calm down. I didn't say any of that stuff anyway! Jeez, I had heard about his temper but I didn't think it was this bad."

"You have no idea."

"What is that supposed to mean Mustang," Ed said angrily, "and why are you called the Shadow Alchemist."

As soon as Ed said that, the circle on Jason's left hand began to glow and in less than a second he had completely disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ed yelled out in surprise.

"Nowhere," came Jason's disembodied voice. A second later he reappeared right where he was standing before.

"That was amazing. How did you do that?" Ed said in wonderment.

"He has discovered a new type of alchemy," Roy said. "This new type of alchemy has the power to alter light."

"Really, that's freaking awesome!"

"Fullmetal, I need you to take him to his room in the barracks and get him settled in. After that you can do whatever the hell you want, but I need both of you back here in two hours."

"Fine I'll do it. Come on Jason, and tell me some more about this light alchemy."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but it was mainly to introduce my new character. I promise to make the next one longer. Please review! All advice is welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ed and Jason exited Roy's office while Jason was in the middle of explaining his new type of alchemy.

"You know, that's actually really simple," Ed said as they came up to lieutenant Hawkeye's desk.

"Yeah, I'm amazed no one has thought of it before," replied Jason.

Just then Ed noticed that Al had disappeared.

"Hey Riza, where did Al go? He was here when I went in."

"A messenger came in a few minutes ago and said that there was someone here to see you and Al. He went to go see who it was."

"Thanks Riza," Ed replied.

"It was nice meeting you Lieutenant," Jason said as they were walking out.

"It was nice meeting you too Jason," Riza replied happily.

_I wonder who bothered coming here to see us. _Ed thought to himself.

A couple minutes later, just before they were about to exit the building, they heard someone calling Ed's name.

"Ed! Hey Ed!"

"What now!" Ed said in exasperation.

Just then Hughes walked up.

"Hey Ed who's your friend," Hughes said.

"Oh, hi Maes. This is Jason Skye the Shadow Alchemist. He's the newest State Alchemist."

"It's nice to meet you Jason."

"It's nice to meet you too Sir," Jason replied.

"By the way Jason, have you seen my daughter Alicia?"

He suddenly started pulling millions of pictures of his daughter out of his jacket.

"Isn't she the cutest thing you have ever seen in your whole entire life! In fact, just the other day my little angel actually…"

"Wow, he started fast on you," Ed said in a flat tone.

"Is he always like this."

"Yep."

"He's starting to freak me out."

"You'll get used to it."

"What do you think of that! And then the next day she…"

"Will he ever stop?"

"Not on his own."

"Please tell me we can make him stop," Jason pleaded.

"Yeah we can, but it won't be easy."

"Then lets do it."

"Ok."

"Isn't that great, and then she--"

"Hey Maes," Ed interrupted," we really have to go."

"But I only have a couple more stories left," Maes said sadly.

"Yeah but we really need to find Al and get Jason settled into his room."

"Well then at least take some pictures of my wonderful little Alicia to brighten your room Jason."

"Don't worry Maes, I'll just give him some of mine."

"Well it was nice meeting you Jason."

"And it was…'nice' meeting you and hearing about your daughter Mr. Hughes," Jason replied.

When they finally left the building, they could see Al standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to someone but they couldn't see who.

"So that guy in the armor is your brother," Jason said.

"Yep, that's my little brother Al," Ed said cheerfully.

"Your little brother! You can't be serious!"

"What is that supposed to mean," Ed said darkly.

"N-nothing. It's just that he's so much bigger than you."

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE MISTAKES A PATCH OF GRASS FOR A FOREST!" Ed yelled while suddenly being surrounded by a dark aura.

"There you go blowing everything out of proportion again," Jason said dryly.

All of the yelling caused Al to turn around to see what was going on. When he saw who it was, he started waving.

"Hi brother! Come down here! You'll never believe who came to see us!" Al yelled back to his brother.

Ed and Jason ran down to meet Al. When they got there Ed couldn't believe his eyes.

"Winry! What the hell are you doing here!" Ed yelled.

"Why! Aren't you glad to see me!" Winry yelled back while holding a wrench dangerously over her head.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just please don't hit me with that wrench," Ed pleaded.

"Fine, I'll tell you why I'm here. But why don't you introduce me to your cute friend first."

"Yeah brother, who is this guy?"

"Hey! What do you mean by cute!" Ed yelled, but nobody heard him because Jason was already introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Jason Skye the Shadow Alchemist."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Alphonse Elric," Al said while shaking Jason's hand.

"And my name is Winry Rockbell," Winry said while Ed was still yelling in the background." Oh, and by the way Ed, I only said that to aggravate you."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"And because it's true."

"WHAT!"

"Oh shut up Ed," Winry said while beating Ed over the head with a wrench.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to hurt, you idiot!" Winry yelled while hitting him again. "Now shut up so I can tell you why I'm here!"

"O.K." Ed said sadly.

"So why are you here, Winry?" Al asked.

"Well, Grandma sent me to pick up some parts for the shop. Plus, I wanted to see you guys."

"Cool," Ed replied. "You know, we have to get Jason settled into his room. So we really have to get going."

"Awesome, I'll come with you," Winry said happily.

"Well then, let's go," Jason said.

They then walked over to the barracks and began searching for Jason's room. When they found it, Ed noticed something very familiar about it.

"Hey! This is right next to my room!" Ed suddenly exclaimed just before they entered the room.

"Wow brother, you're right. This is next to your room."

"That's really weird," Jason said, and everyone agreed with him.

"You know, I think there used to be someone in this room. I wonder what happened to him."

"Oh well, let's just go in," Jason replied.

Next they entered his room. It was small and had very little in the way of furniture. In other words, it was just like every other room in the barracks. They then helped Jason bring his stuff into the room. After that, they tried to decide what to do with the rest of their time.

"So, we have about an hour of free time before we have to go see Roy. What do you guys want to do?" Ed asked the group.

"Oh, I know! Let's go shopping for automail parts!" Winry exclaimed ecstatically.

"Oh come on! You are such a machine freak!" Ed practically yelled at her.

"Ed you're such a jerk!" Winry yelled. She then proceeded to beat Ed up with her wrench.

"WINRY! STOP IT!" Ed yelled in pain.

"NO WAY YOU STUPID LITTLE DWARF!"

"WHAT! I AM NOT A DWARF YOU WITCH!"

"HOW DARE YOU! I AUGHT TO…"

"Do they always argue like this?" Jason asked Al.

"Sadly," Al sweat dropped.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry so why don't we just go out for lunch," Jason suggested.

"That's a great idea Jason," Al said, hoping for anything to stop the fighting.

"That's fine! Just get me away from her!" Ed said desperately.

"Aw man," Winry said sadly.

After that, they found a restaurant and spent the rest of the hour getting to know Jason. Afterwards they made their way to Roy's office.

* * *

Hey everybody. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I probably won't be able to update for another week or so because I'm going out of town. So please review! I need ideas! Also, if you have an idea for a place I should send Ed for an assignment please tell me! I need it for the next chapter! Once again, please review!


End file.
